Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed non-skin related cancer and the second leading cause of cancer related deaths among men. A hallmark of prostate cancer is its dependence on androgen signaling through the androgen receptor (AR). While the efficacy of androgen-depletion therapy for the treatment of metastatic prostate cancer has been known for more than 70 years, patients frequently progress to androgen-independent or castrate-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC).
Several second line anti-androgen therapies have been developed which further inhibit androgen signaling by competing with androgen for AR binding, disrupting testosterone synthesis, or both. For example, abiraterone has been shown to bind to the androgen receptor (Richards et al., Cancer Res., 72:2176-2182(2012). While beneficial, the response to these strategies is almost always short lived.
There exists a need for improved therapies that effectively treat androgen-independent or castrate-resistant prostate cancer, particularly those cancers that are not effectively treated by the second-line anti-androgen therapies discussed above.
There is also a need for therapies that effectively treat cancers which overexpress AR, or are otherwise dependent on the synthesis of steroid hormones for their growth and survival, such as some breast cancers.
Therefore, it is object of the invention to provide compositions and methods of use thereof for treating androgen-dependent cancer that have become androgen-independent or castrate-resistant.
It is also an object of the invention to provide compositions and methods of using thereof for treating cancers that overexpress AR or that are otherwise dependent on steroid hormone synthesis.